1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection mold cavity. More particularly, the invention relates to an injection mold cavity including an articulated compound movement slide. The invention further relates to dispensing caps manufactured in the mold cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articulated molds are used to permit the release of molded objects formed with undercut portions. These molds include sections which move laterally for simplifying the release of the molded object. Examples of articulated molds include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,698 to Darnall, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,160 to Vanotti, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,312 to Von Holdt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,897 to Von Holdt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,958 to Wiechard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,421 to Takeda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,127 to Ramsey, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,655 to Tajiri et al.
The articulated sections of the cited molds are designed for release from a specific surface of the molded object, while the remainder of the mold is released from the mold cavity. Unfortunately, however, the articulated sections provide only limited movement and these sections are not appropriate for a wide variety of applications.
One such application which has yet to be addressed by the prior art is the effective release of a slide in the molding of a flip top dispensing cap with an integrally formed flip top closure. While current mold cavities permit the release of the integrally formed flip top dispensing cap by moving the slide from the flip top closure prior to release of the entire cap, current mold cavities require that the dispensing opening be formed from the other side of the molded cap.
As a result, any change in the shape of the opening requires substantial modification of the mold cavity. Specifically, any modification requires that the slide and gate core be replaced to facilitate changes in the size, shape or number of openings formed in the flip top dispensing cap. Such a change involves much down time and is generally very expensive. In addition, by molding the opening from the opposite side, the potential shape of the bevel extending from the opening is restricted, thus limiting the potential seal designs which may be employed in closing the flip top.
After studying the prior art, it is clear that a need exists for a novel articulated mold cavity permitting simple modification to facilitate design variations in the molded product. The present invention provides such an articulated mold cavity.